User talk:Fallschirmjager
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gunslinger Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragunov SVD page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moonraker-6 (Talk) 22:45, December 5, 2010 Kudos! Hey there Fallschirmjager. I see you're doing some active work on the weapons aspect of the website right now. Thank you! Please feel welcome to do other edits and keep returning. Having just become admin of the site, I need some input about how the wiki should be organized, especially on how to cover the manga and anime episode articles, since both mediums (book and TV) are nearly identical in the ground they cover. If you've got any ideas about this or anything else, let me know. Lastly, I was wondering what browser you use. On the other wiki I admin (Appleseed) I've recently ditched my custom .css code in order for it to display properly on browsers like Mozilla, Chrome, and the others. I haven't done that on this one yet, so I don't know if you can see the background graphic for the site. Moonraker-6 03:13, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Wow, you seem to know a lot about guns. Makes me curious about Valkyria; can you tell me what it's about and give me a link? : Can you help out in other aspects of the Gunslinger Girl Wiki as well, in your free time? I like the quality of your articles so far. : : Ya, I'm a bit of a gun nut. Theres still more to do, It's called Valkyria Chronicles, its a Strategy-RPG series on the PS3 and PSP, link is here http://valkyria.wikia.com : : Can you tell me how to upload photos? I was going to start looking up photos to go with the articles but it seems to only register pictures already on the wiki. And some of the weapons photos can't be GSG pics because some are only seen briefly and are used by non-main characters or are seen in the manga but not the anime. Yo Hey Fallschirmjager, I left you a response about the polls on the Homepage's talk section. Ya I been busy trying to get into the army so I been busy lately.Fallschirmjager 20:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Fallschirmjager Cool. Joining the military is something I haven't ruled out myself. If you don't mind me asking, what army are you trying to enlist in? I just got laid off last month from my electronics job, so I have plenty of free time on my hands, hence the much needed work being done on both of my wikis! I'm joining the U.S. army, I don't have a job.Fallschirmjager 20:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Judging by your screenshots (and by a vote on the homepage) I'm guessing you're a fan of Season One . . . Just redid the site logo, refined it a little. What do you think? Moonraker-6 21:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : I perfer Season 1's animation style more but I think Season 2 is more true to the manga. Where you click to go back to the main page? I like the red on black. Fallschirmjager, February 25, 2011 The logo you click on might take a few minutes to update. I basically reduced the blood splatter to make it more subtle, like the DVD marketing material was. Try holding down ctrl ''while refreshing to update your browser's cache and load all the new stuff. Yeah, I'd have to agree with you about the anime. I just never got the concept of Season Two -- make it more graphically violent and add language, but yet the characters seem less developed and the whole program looks and feels like some kid's cartoon. Even the voices are squeakier . . . ''ugh. Rumour has it the budget got cut for year two, which is why the graphics took a turn for the worse, and the music was so limited. Obviously, the studio couldn't afford to get licensing for The Delgados' opening theme after Season One, among a few other things. That said, the promo artwork for il Teatrino was beautiful, and way better than the marketing for Season One, which is ironic. Check out some DVD sleeves on this website: Anime Paper. : I guess they spent more for advertising so they can do better with Season 3 and get on with the manga.Fallschirmjager 22:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's probably what happened. At least it's good that North America is finally catching up with the manga series -- Volumes 1-6 got retranslated and reissued, and book 7 is coming out in August. That said, in Japan, they're already prepping Volume 13 (!) for release . . . Moonraker-6 22:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Well of course they get everything first, they're the ones that make it, but damn 13. I'd like to see them release the PS2 games in North America just so they would only cost $20-30 and be compatible on the North American PS2 and PS3.Fallschirmjager 22:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The six volume lag between the US/Canada and Japan is because ADV, the original North American distributor for the manga, went bankrupt right after volume 6 came out. Almost four years passed before Seven Seas/Tor Publishing bought the English rights to the series and started reissuing them. Their translation is pretty good, though some wisecracks fared better in the original ADV books. Apparantly (warning, spoilers coming) Angelica really does die in Volume 9, and the general theme of the series seems to be getting more depressing. Henrietta is experiencing increasing memory loss and Triela is under the impression she'll die soon. Also, the SWA is almost flat out of money while improvements to the Conditioning and skin transplant processes are made. The whole summary for the newer Japanese releases, if you're interested, can be found at Wikipedia on this page. Anyhow, I gotta leave my wifi hotspot. See you on here later. Moonraker-6 23:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Now I know what the delay was about, I guess it would help if I knew someone that was Japanese to tell me these things since animes (esp. obscure animes) aren't very popular in the US. I'm not surprised about Angelica, to tell you the truth I thought she died at the end of Season 1 until I saw Season 2. I am surprised Triela thinks she is going to die because I always thought she'd last longer than the rest, even compared to the second generation "economical" cyborgs.Fallschirmjager 23:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Going to start editing in about an hour Good to see the vehicles category starting to fill up. I'm going to start working on the wiki in about an hour, and hopefully should have covered these pages/topics by the end of the day: *FRF/Padania character bios (like Cristiano, Pinocchio, Bruno, Franco and Franca, etc). *Revise the existing SWA cast bios, (the last Admin before me cut-n-pasted them from Wikipedia) and paraphrase them to be unique and uniform. Include some character photos from the manga. *Get basic outlines for the books, with book cover images. I might copy the summaries from Wikipedia for now. I was wondering if you had anything else in mind you'd like to see added/revised. Moonraker-6 19:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : So far no, I won't be able to get the manga pictures because Google images doesn't have very good ones and I don't have a scanner to scan mine. The characters for me will be harder because I haven't watched the anime or read the manga in awhile but they shouldn't be to hard to get basic stuff for now.Fallschirmjager 20:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : I added some character photos, I couldn't find any of Bruno though.Fallschirmjager 20:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I got delayed. Ended up posting some photos and got pages up for all thirteen books, but for now they're just wholesale wikipedia text. Redid the Padania page and almost completely rewrote Triela's bio for a start. Regarding manga scans, no need for that. You can get every page from every book on Manga Fox, which is where I'm getting some page images from. They've got some of the newer volumes on there as well, roughly translated into English, but I don't want to ruin the suspense that's built up over the last few years. I think I'll wait for book seven to get here later this year . . . Moonraker-6 09:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I might try looking on there for some of the weapons pictures because some of the ones that are on the list only appear in the manga so far, like the SPAS-12. The less thia site is copy-and-paste the better for articles.Fallschirmjager 13:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. My plan for the GSG wiki is to first make a distinct site identity (categories, terms to be used, layout styles), add then rapidly add the pages, even if some of them have to be copy-and-pasted to begin with, like the book summaries. After we've got a relatively full function wiki (with as few red links as possible), we can begin deleting the Wikipedia text in favour of our own, or at the very least expand upon it or paraphrase it. On my other wiki, Appleseed, I took a completely different approach last year, and wrote one or two original articles a month, thinking others would come and contribute, but that never happened -- not even today, apart from a few site vandals. It seems visitors are more willing to edit existing articles than have to write them from scratch, hence why I'm using some Wikipedia content here for a start. Moonraker-6 19:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I know what you mean about not wanting to edit, most wikis I go on I don't want to make articles because the admins would delete them, sometimes for the simple reason that I'm not an admin.Fallschirmjager 19:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well that's just plain stupid. Repeat contributors are very hard to find. Moonraker-6 19:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : On most wikis alls I do is fix grammer and spelling errors and add alittle info that they would forget to add. I also don't like editting on heavy traffic wikis, like Call of Duty wiki (Good God!).Fallschirmjager 19:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox input After about a year, I finally figured out how to mod the syntax for infoboxes, so instead of sticking out like a sore thumb (as they normally would), they blend in as black with white writing. So I've added one to Triela's page and intend to do this on every cast bio. What do you think? Moonraker-6 21:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) That should be good. Most wikis have character bios roughly similar to your layout so I think it'll do fine.Fallschirmjager 23:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) New Media section Check out the new Media page. Especially the music video near the bottom named Listen to Your Heart; it's got scenes from Book Ten of the manga and is pretty good. Moonraker-6 20:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I've seen most of those videos but that one, it was pretty good, it didn't help that my computer decided to be laggy though. Elena Siegman is another good singer, her songs could go with GSG but I haven't seen any videos with her songs combined with GSG stuff.Fallschirmjager 21:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Articles wishlist Hey. Thanks for the adding the categories. If you've got time, I was wondering if you could write a couple pages explaining the absolute basic gun principles for newbies, i.e. what blowback does and why, what a cartridge/parabellum/shell is, and so on. You get the idea. Either that, or the Translators Notes that appear at the end of each book. Ideally, I'd like one page per entry, it can be verbatim or paraphrased, whatever. That stuff would go handily in the Dictionary section, and would beef up our page count for sure. Thanks for your work on here, couldn't do it on my own. Which reminds me, do you know anyone else who's cool with GSG, and could help out as well? Moonraker-6 00:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I could do that, but I won't be able to get started until probably Friday because I'm going to be gone tomorrow and most of Friday. As for anyone I know that can edit, only one other person I know even knows GSG exists, but he doesn't edit wikis so I can't help with that.Fallschirmjager 02:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New "About" page Hey, for the benefit of a new repeat contributor named Cloth Statue, I filled out the "About" page with instructions on what needs to get done and whatver. If you've got any plans for the wiki, feel free to add your input here too. Oh, and why don't you introduce yourself to the new editor as well? If we make it a friendly community maybe more people will stick around. Moonraker-6 00:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sucker Punch Check out the Sucker Punch Wiki. The trailer on the mainpage looks like a combo of GSG, Steam Boy, and Kill Bill, all on steroids. Moonraker-6 00:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if I want to see Sucker Punch or not, I might after it's out of theaters.Fallschirmjager 01:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for April's homepage Hey ... still haven't finalized my move yet and worse I've got this massive head cold, for almost a week now. Thought I'd drop by to at least update the homepage for April. Any ideas what we should do? *Maybe drop some of the sidebar boxes like Gunplay or ''Did you Know? ''If not, any idea what we should feature in them? *Change the polls? I would probably keep the "Who's your favorite" one for a few more months. Any feedback is cool. Oh yeah, so we've now got you, me, Cloth Statue, Caek, and this new Swede guy. Five contributors ain't bad! Moonraker-6 21:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd wait to change the Favorite one until it gets to 100 votes. I'd replace the favorite season poll with either favorite handlers or terrorists or weapons. As for the sidebars, you can drop them if you want, I don't have any ideas to update them with.Fallschirmjager 21:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Done. Moonraker-6 22:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) We've been Spotlighted! Hey Fallschirmjager. Just got word from Wikia admin Kate Moon that the GSG wiki's been Spotlighted for two weeks. Haven't yet seen our spotlight ad, but already daily visits are up in the 280+ range. Guess I need to start paying attention to the site again! Any ideas what we should do to best utilize this new flow of traffic? I think a prominant welcome on the homepage and a classy plea for more contributions might be good, what about you? Just got my stuff together following my move, including my internet. Should be spending more time here again. Moonraker-6 00:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd atleast say we need help with the character pages because those could use some filling up, and maybe ask for translations of the manga if we start getting Japanese users. I did see the ad for this wiki a couple days ago on another wiki and I thought we might start seeing new people on here.Fallschirmjager 14:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC)